A heterogeneous network (HetNet) is regarded as one of the enabling technologies for the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to meet the performance requirements set forth in the Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) standard. HetNet incorporates a set of new nodes with lower transmit power as compared to typical macro evolved Node-Bs (eNBs) in the system. These new nodes (e.g., pico cells, home eNBs, femto cells, relays, and the like) change the topology of the system to a much more heterogeneous nature with a completely new interference environment in which nodes of multiple classes “compete” for the same wireless resources.